


I'm afraid

by The_Dark_Side_Of_Cookies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Metaphors, Patrick is the Sun, Pete has an existential crisis., Pete is the Moon, Songfic, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Side_Of_Cookies/pseuds/The_Dark_Side_Of_Cookies
Summary: It is fear to keep him awake at night.The fear of being replaced."When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place"





	I'm afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I had an existential crisis at an unholy hour and none to comfort me, so this is what you get.

Title: I'm afraid  
Song: Afraid - The Neighborhood  
Paring: Patrick Stump / Pete Wentz  
Plot: It is fear to keep him awake at night.  
The fear of being replaced.  
Genre: Sentimental / Slice Of Life (Kind of)

   
 

His bed was cold for several hours now.  
He watched it from the balcony where he was.  
It was unmade and so _empty_ that he felt his stomach tying in thousands of knots just by looking at it.

Anyone could have filled the bed and take his place.  
Anyone could have filled those walls with memories and make everyone happy, _happier,_ just taking his place.

He turned around to see the panorama, a city skyline without stars, only the Moon shone.  
She wasn't like the Sun, she was tiny and faded, _dull._  
She spends all of her nights _reflecting,_ always walking down the same path.  
Maybe she wants to meet the Sun, burning with him or maybe she wanted just stop for awhile, take a breath.

«Hey, what do you do?» A voice behind him yawned softly.  
«Can't sleep.» He said simply.  
The other didn't add anything else, he came up to him and wrapped a warm blanket around his bare shoulders.

«What do you think of the Moon?» He asked after a few minutes of deafening silence.  
«She doesn't care» He answered shrugging his shoulders.  
«And what if she does?» He turned to him, but he was busy looking at the satellite very closely.  
«I’d love to know what she’s hiding...»

He followed his friend's stare and glanced at the moon again, but this time his eyes were unfocused.  
He was looking through her like she was paper-thin.

«Would you ever trade her for, I don't know, something bigger? Something shiner?» He held his breath afraid of the possible answer.  
«And why should I replace her? She's perfect even with all her craters and stuff. Would you change something so beautiful?»  
His heart jumped and skipped a beat as their eyes met.

«I think, I think no one care about her, you know? I mean. If the Sun disappeared everyone would notice, but if was the Moon to vanish - Do you think they would notice?»  
«I would. I’d be sad and disappointed and I’m sure that I wouldn't be the only one.»  


A breeze, coming from who knows where began to blow, clouds started to crowd the sky.  
«We should go inside…»  
He nodded and followed his friend.  
«I could never replace you.» He whispered.

That night he dreamt of gold and warmth.  
He couldn't replace him.

   


End file.
